The invention concerns a separating device for separating at least one undesired fluid from at least one liquid, in particular fuel, oil, water or aqueous urea solution, in particular of a filter for the at least one liquid, in particular of an internal combustion engine, in particular of a motor vehicle.
Moreover, the invention concerns a membrane of a separating device for separating at least one undesired fluid from at least one liquid, in particular fuel, oil, water or aqueous urea solution, in particular of a filter for the at least one liquid, in particular of an internal combustion engine, in particular of a motor vehicle.
Furthermore, the invention concerns a filter for at least one liquid, in particular fuel, oil, water or aqueous urea solution, in particular of an internal combustion engine, in particular of a motor vehicle, comprising at least one part of a separating device for separating at least one undesired fluid from the at least one liquid.
Apart from that, the invention also concerns a filter element of a filter for at least one liquid, in particular fuel, oil, water or aqueous urea solution, in particular of an internal combustion engine, in particular of a motor vehicle, comprising at least one part of a separating device for separating at least one undesired fluid from the at least one liquid.
Finally, the invention concerns a liquid system for at least one liquid, in particular fuel, oil, water or aqueous urea solution, in particular of an internal combustion engine, in particular of a motor vehicle, comprising at least one separating device for separating at least one undesired fluid from the at least one liquid.
DE 103 02 057 A1 discloses a fuel filter, in particular a diesel filter. The fuel filter comprises a fuel inlet, a fuel outlet, and means for separating and removing water contained in the fuel from the fuel filter. In order to simplify the removal of the separated water from the fuel filter and to enable in particular a continuous discharge of the water, a semipermeable membrane is provided by means of which the water can be discharged from the fuel.
The invention has the object to design a separating device, a membrane, a filter, a filter element, and a liquid system of the aforementioned kind in which a variety of employable liquids and/or separable undesired fluids can be increased. Moreover, an efficient and simple separation of the at least one liquid and of the at least one undesired fluid is to be enabled.